We all hurt
by Ms.Jackson53
Summary: Percy lives with his father Gabe. He's been dealing with the abuse for five years. He doesn't have much hope left, much of a reason to keep going at least until officer Poseidon comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Pain spread through Percy's body as his torso took kick after kick. He clutched his ribs that he was sure were going to break at any moment, but that didn't stop the vicious kicks.

Percy was lying on the kitchen floor in front of the refrigerator as he endured the pain his stepfather Gabe inflicted on him over a spilt drink. Percy clenched his teeth trying to hold in the cries of pain that were yearning to be set free.

"Next time learn how to hold a damn bottle right punk"

Gabe grabbed Percy by his hair and tossed him to the side to reach into the fridge for a new bottle of beer. Percy stayed curled up on the ground with his arms wrapped around his bruised body.

Gabe stepped over Percy to walk back to the living room. He plopped onto his leather reclining chair as Percy lied on the kitchen floor moaning in pain. After a few minutes the pain subsided slightly and he shakily got to his feet, clutching the kitchen counter.

Percy limped down the hallway to the bathroom. Once there he pulled out the painkillers he kept hidden under the sink.

After taking a few pills and wrapping some gauze around his bruised ribs Percy plopped down onto his bed with a sigh. He wished his mom were here to run her nimble fingers through his hair telling him everything would be okay.

But she's been gone for five years and Percy learned a long time ago no one was coming to save him. Percy lost her when he was only ten and since then things have never been the same. Percy's tradition of eating blue food died with his mother, after Gabe called it stupid and forbade him from it. After she died Percy tried as hard as he could to move on, to not feel guilty but these days he could hardly look in the mirror without breaking down.

Percy still had his two best friends Nico and Leo, they had always been by his side and ready to cheer him up, he was grateful for them because he knew they would never let him down, even if everyone else did.

They had asked about the bruises multiple times, they always got suspicious but Percy always came up with an excuse. Of course he felt bad lying to them but as bad as it was living with Gabe if anyone found out he'd end up in foster care. It doesn't sound all that bad compared to living with Gabe but this was his home, where he grew up, where his mom cooked him all his favorite blue foods and helped him with his homework, he wasn't going to lose this place to the likes of Gabe.

Percy sighed and rolled onto his side; exhausted he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep despite the pain

…

 _The blood it was all he could see it was everywhere, surrounding her in an endless pool of crimson. It seeped from her head and through his fingers as though it was never there in the first place, as though everything she was, everything she was going to be was always destined to end up here. Sally Jackson no longer existed, the most important person in Percy's life, his rock, the one person he knew would always be there, was gone._

 _Percy held her in his arms rocking back and forth no longer fighting the tears that rolled down his pale cheeks. She was gone. She was really gone. How could he keep going, how could he live without her, without her warm smile and reassuring hugs._

 _He begged her to move, to make a sound, to come back but she simply stared up at him with wide unmoving eyes. The vibrancy that once danced in their depths, her once beautiful and optimistic filled orbs now held nothing, none of its shine or pride._

 _Gabe paced back and forth in front of Percy cursing under his breath and tugging at his hair. Percy knew Gabe hadn't meant to push her that hard, he didn't mean for her to hit her head, but he still did it._

 _He still took her away from him. Percy had always told himself as long as he had his mother he could endure whatever this world put him through. That he would always have something to fight for. But now looking down at her dead body he wasn't so sure anymore._

 _…_

Percy slowly woke to the sound of an engine. He rolled onto his side and rubbed his eyes. He sat up in his bed and looked out the small window in his room to see Gabe's car pulling out of the driveway.

Percy looked over at his clock to see that it read nine-thirty. He was thirty minutes late for school. Percy jumped out of bed throwing on his clothes and hoping he would make it there before first period ended. But the leap out of bed had been too much for him, pain spread through his side and his knees buckled.

Percy carefully backed up to the edge of his bed and slumped against it, breathing heavily from the minimal effort.

Percy slowly lifted up his shirt with clenched teeth his chest going up and down rapidly with each labored breath. He softly gasped at the purple bruising covering the majority of his torso, the darkest over the left side of his ribs. Hissing in pain Percy pulled down his shirt and painfully but undoubtedly got to his feet clutching the bed frame.

Percy hobbled to his closet and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans the best he could without aggravating his wounded ribs.

Percy bounded out the door pulling on his sneakers and wrapping a thick jacket around his skinny frame. He walked as fast as he could; wincing with every step as the pain in his ribs flared every time he took a step. He made it out of his house and down the street towards school, trying to keep his composure and not simply keel over.

Percy made it a good few blocks before the pain became almost unbearable and his legs gave out on him. He fell to the ground with a whimper, his arms wrapped around his ribs and a deeply pained look on his face.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

Percy's head immediately snapped up in the direction of the man's deep voice. On the road next to the sidewalk Percy was crouched on, was a police car, a cop leaned over in his seat and looked out the open window with a worried look.

Percy immediately tried to mask his pain and stood with a grimace.

"I-I'm fine" Percy uttered cursing himself as his voice broke.

"You sure didn't look fine"

Percy looked down away from the officers piercing green eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in school kid?"

Percy nodded slowly still looking down, His midsection still burned with pain and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep a slack face.

"What school do you go to?"

Percy gulped trying hard not to wince, "G-Goode"

"Alright let me give you a ride"

"No!" Percy was finally looking at the officer who had his eyebrows raised from his quick protest, Percy cleared his throat trying to conceal his panic, "I-I mean I-I'm okay, I don't need a ride"

Poseidon was about to protest that the kid didn't look in shape to walk anywhere, but the kid had already turned away and started walking back down the sidewalk. Poseidon pushed down on the gas lightly so the car slowly followed along with the kid. The boy was thin so much so that his clothes hung off his lithe form. He had a messy ravens nest of black wind blown hair. All that Poseidon had seen of his eyes was a flash of bright green.

"Look kid-" was all Poseidon could get out before the boy's knees buckled and he fell to the floor with a moan of pain.

Poseidon immediately pressed on the brakes and stepped out of the car to help the kid. The boy was crouched on the sidewalk with his arm over his ribs, his breaths were fast and ragged and his head was down. Poseidon carefully stepped forward and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The moment his large hand dropped on the boy's small shoulder the kid jumped and scrambled away from him, now facing Poseidon.

"D-don't touch me" His voice was desperate and broke halfway through.

Now that the kid was glaring directly at Poseidon he could see the kids eyes. He had to admit he had never seen eyes more beautiful. They were large and as green as the sea, and despite the pained look on his face they were bright and hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help"

"Well I don't need your help" The boy exclaimed climbing to his feet.

"Look, I just want to make sure you get to school safe, you don't look in very good shape"

Percy stood on shaky legs wishing the officer would leave him alone, but he understood the man's persistence, Percy had to admit he didn't exactly seem well and able, he knew he winced with every breath and had a slight limp, but he still didn't want the man asking questions, "I'll manage"

"Well considering that it is school hours and you're not in school, I'll have to take you to the police station" Percy glared up at the man who had a smug grin on his face, "unless of course you let me give you a ride"

"Fine" Percy muttered as he shouldered his backpack and walked to the passenger's side of the police car.

The kid stared down at his hands as Poseidon drove. The boy was quiet and guarded, whatever was causing him pain it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, but it was his job to protect people, and even though this kid obviously didn't want his help, Poseidon was well known for his persistence.

"So…" Poseidon started.

The boy looked up at him with a look that almost pleaded for him to let it go, to stop asking questions and let him go on with his miserable life. Poseidon sighed.

"Look whatever it is, I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but I am really just trying to help"

"Yeah well I don't need-"

"Help yeah, yeah" Poseidon cut him off as he parked besides the school.

The officer turned to the boy who glared at him with eyes that almost told of the sufferings he lived through, and all though Poseidon searched for more, for answers the boy was holding up a wall, a fragile but well managed wall that stopped him from falling apart, it held at bay what would surely destroy him.

"But if you ever do need help, just call me" Poseidon held out a card with his number and the address of the police station on it.

Percy glared at the card; he knew the officer had good intentions, or at least his version of them, but even though Percy would like to trust him, he knew what trust entailed, betrayal, heart break and eventual loss, it was inevitable, and he had lived through enough, he had given out more trust than he had before his mother had died and he had lost it all and more.

He snatched the card out of the officer's hand and shoved it in his pocket with a scowl, he was sure that he would never use it. He opened the door and stepped out not wanting to look back.

Before he could shut the door, a large hand wrapped around his wrist, he froze and immediately jerked his hand out of the gentle grip. Gabe always grabbed his wrist before he hit him, to keep him in place, to stop him from running, to watch the fear in his eyes as Percy realized what was to come, what always came.

Poseidon recoiled as he watched the kid pull away violently, his sleeve rode up and Poseidon caught a glimpse of fresh purple bruises shaped like large fingers wrapped around the boy's wrist.

Poseidon could see the un-doubtable look of fear in the boy's large green eyes as he pulled his sleeve down, covering the bruises, the secrets, the words that were so willing to escape _help me._

"I just wanted to ask your name" Poseidon clarified.

Percy could see the suspicious look in the officers eyes, he wasn't sure if he had seen the bruises or not but either way he was tired of this guy.

"Percy" he growled and turned uninterested in the response.

"Po-" Poseidon started but the kid was already walking away, "-seidon" He sighed

He watched as Percy walked into school, head down and arms wrapped around his surely bruised midsection. The kid was hurting.

Poseidon smiled; he couldn't get Percy to talk. But maybe he could give him a ride tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: different

"Go away" Percy growled.

Poseidon smirked as he road along side said teen. He had ticket duty around the same time Percy walked late to school and took the opportunity to coax or in other words annoy the teen into letting Poseidon give him a ride.

"All you have to do is get in the car Percy" Poseidon shrugged with a smile.

The teen growled at him and continued on a little faster, hardly making any progress in his three-block trek to school.

Poseidon simply rode a little faster keeping pace with the teen.

"Those shoes are a bit worn out aren't they?" Poseidon asked staring at the offending sneakers.

They were converse but the white's hardly showed beneath all the dirt and grime. The toes of one of the shoes were held together by duct tape and even though Percy could walk just fine in them he could imagine the insides were eroded and not very comfortable.

It wasn't the first time he had noticed Percy's far from fancy clothes.

His shirt even though it was clean was a few sizes too big like his parents had bought the shirt unknowing or uncaring of his size. He wore a thin grey hoodie that was even bigger than the shirt and reached to about mid-thigh for the scrawny teen. The hoodie had multiple holes and didn't seem to do much good against the cold of the windy and vastly approaching New York winter.

His jeans were faded and much too baggy with unintentional rips at the knees, and some at his thighs, which probably didn't help keep the cold out as well.

They were the same jeans he had been wearing yesterday and Poseidon doubted he had any others.

Percy groaned and glared at Poseidon, "Would you stop asking questions, if you think you can annoy me into a ride again you're wrong"

"Let's make a deal then if you let me give you a ride, I'll stop asking questions" Poseidon grinned genuinely, trying to get Percy to finally relent.

But one thing he learned from his few hours spent with the teen, he was unrelenting.

Percy narrowed his eyes and turned with a huff continuing his walk that was by now two more blocks.

Poseidon groaned at the stubborn ravenette but kept driving besides the teen that pretended he wasn't there.

When Percy had turned to him Poseidon had noticed something else. There was a bruise on his jaw not very noticeable as well as the small split in his lip. Whoever was hitting him was trying to keep it subtle so it could be hidden with a hoodie or not noticed from afar.

And from Percy's substantially dingy clothing Poseidon could tell he was at least partially neglected and when it comes to that abuse isn't very far off.

"So… where do you live?" Poseidon asked trying to sound casual.

Percy simply scowled and continued walking, not bothering to turn to the officer pestering him.

Poseidon let out a sigh, "Come on, I know you're freezing, just let me give you a ride"

Percy was shaking with his arms wrapped around himself and his thick holey jacket not doing him much favors.

Percy didn't want to, he really didn't but when he had asked Gabe for a new jacket he had gotten the bruise on his jaw and split in his lip. Gabe had spit on him and called him a money-wasting brat.

He knew he would be frozen half to death by the time he got to school and he could feel the heat rolling out of the window of the police car. His will broke.

Without a word he glared at Poseidon (who gave a triumphant smile, knowing full well what the defeated look meant) and climbed into the car.

Percy slumped against the seat and relished in the heat with a relieved sigh. His usually pale cheeks were rosy. Percy remembered a time when he used to have sun-kissed skin from all the visits to Montauk with his mom, all the hours spent soaking in the sun and laughing at his moms jokes while they ate blue candy.

Now Gabe hardly let him go outside, if he wasn't forcing Percy to clean the house, wash the dishes, dry the clothes, get him beer, sweep and mop, not to mention turn the TV on for him even when the remote was right in front of him. He was beating him or berating him, telling him how worthless he is and how his mother never wanted him.

There was a stone sized lump in Percy's throat and he could feel the tears prickling behind his eyes, ready to show the officer just how vulnerable and utterly broken he was.

He however swallowed the lump and willed away the tears, he had hidden the abuse for five years, and he could do it for three more.

Poseidon watched the mix of emotion on the teen's face. Percy was in the seat next to him, knees drawn up to his chest and a strained look on his face. There was obviously some sort of feeling he was trying hard not to convey.

But he knew that the moment he pried Percy would turn into a brick wall, not letting anything past and not letting any emotions out.

So he instead ripped his gaze away from the teen next to him and drove towards Goode.

Percy sat with his chin on his fist, staring out the window with a carefully constructed blank look on his face. He didn't like thinking about his mother, he didn't like thinking about all the pain that Gabe inflicted on him or that it wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

He looked at the officer next to him. He could tell him. He could tell him how Gabe hit him at least once a week just for the fun of it. He could tell him about the time Gabe had pressed his hand to the stove. About being beaten to a pulp anytime he so much as blinked.

He wanted to. He wanted the pain to stop and he wanted Gabe out of his life. He sighed. That wouldn't change anything. His mom would still be dead; he would still be haunted by memories of blood seeping between pale fingers and light fading from vibrant eyes.

He could tell on Gabe, he could get him easily thrown into jail. But Percy just couldn't see the point. So Gabe hit him it wasn't that big of a deal was it? Maybe other parents did it too.

He knew that it was against the law, that it wasn't right. But was it wrong if he deserved it?

Poseidon came to stop at the same spot as yesterday. The schoolyard was deserted, every student but Percy already sitting in class.

He looked over at Percy who stared down at his lap intently. Poseidon cautiously brought a hand to the teen's chin. Percy didn't pull away and Poseidon gently lifted his face so that he could look into the boy's sea-green orbs.

"Who hit you Percy?" Poseidon asked softly, his only slightly more dulled green eyes fixed on the bruised and mottled skin.

Percy's eyes dropped away from the officer's face. He could feel his heart pounding. This was it. This was the moment. He could tell the officer everything. Things could change. His life could change. Maybe he wouldn't see the lifeless body of the only person who ever mattered to him anymore. Maybe he could find something different, something that could give him comfort and reassurance rather than punches and kicks.

Maybe, if he just told the officer…

Percy sighed. He was broken and this officer couldn't fix him. No one could.

"Good bye officer"

Percy opened the door and stepped out. But before he shut it the officer spoke.

"Poseidon"

Percy turned his eyebrows knitted at the grim-faced officer, "What?"

"My names Poseidon, officer Poseidon" He said as a smile slowly started to form and the grim look disappeared along with the appearance of Percy's annoyed face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Percy"


End file.
